The present invention relates to forming layers on a substrate and more particularly to forming a dielectric layer using porogens.
Semiconductor devices typically include metal layers that are insulated from each other by dielectric layers. It is desirable that these dielectric layers which are made of an insulative material have a relatively low dielectric constant. While such dielectric layers may be made of various materials, silicon dioxide is one material used, however it has a relatively high dielectric constant. One material used to provide a low dielectric constant (Keff) is a carbon doped oxide (CDO). Typically, CDO films are formed using a vapor deposition process. It is desirable however, to obtain a dielectric layer having a lower Keff than possible using a vapor deposition process. Thus there is a need for a dielectric layer that has reliable mechanical strength to withstand subsequent processing and a relatively low dielectric constant upon device completion.